Drabbles, Blots, and Et Cetera
by JustADreamAway735
Summary: As the title says, just some random drabbles and whatnot about these two lovely movies :) Ratings may vary from chapter to chapter, but the first one I'd say is a solid T
1. Answers to Questions

_AN: Hey everybody! Yeah, as the title indicates, this here is just a random collection of drabbles and whatnot about Jackunzel. Sometimes, I get these great ideas and these scenes in my head, and I would love to make it a full story...but those scenes are all I got. So yeah, this is just here for you guys to see and read, since I at least what these drabbles out there if I can't form other chapters to go along with it. Who knows? Maybe if I get more inspiration, or if enough people want to some of these done, maybe a few of these drabbles will eventually become full-fledged stand-alones. *shrugs* Ehh, until then, though, here ya have it! Enjoy! (PS, I don't want to disappoint, but try not to expect regular updates; I guess I'm only going to post if/when inspiration hits) _

_Just for some clarification, this chapter is in a 'Spring Awakening' AU, with Rapunzel as Wendla and Jack as Melchior. If you don't know, Spring Awakening is a very successful and amazing Broadway musical, and this drabble will make much more sense if you watch it on Youtube, particularly around part 4. Hope that helps!_

* * *

Rapunzel saw him sitting-thinking-in the small patch of wood they used to play in as children. She was about to hop over the last log when she found herself staring at him. Jack wasn't a child anymore. Neither was she, but there was something…different about him. She half-hid behind an oak tree, breathed, and studied him.

He was reading, as usual. Being the best in their grade, him reading wasn't a surprise. But he wasn't just reading; he was writing, applying, _learning_. Teachers may have taught them, but they, the pupils, never learned. They only memorized, line after line, but Jack, Jack was learning. Yes, that was what was different about him. Maybe.

"I know you're watching me, Rapunzel."

Her breath hitched in her throat.

Knowing that her cover was blown, she let go of the tree's support and 'nonchalantly' walked over to him. "Hello, Jack."

"Hello, yourself." He sat himself down on a moss-covered log, lips curling into a smirk. "Any particular reason why you decided to spy on me?"

Rapunzel scoffed. "I was not spying! I was…_watching_ you, like I do the birds or other animals."

"Ahh, I see. So, I'm just a specimen to you then?" Rapunzel opened her mouth to protest, but Jack held a hand up to stop her, the other hand supporting his head as he laid down on the log. "No no, I get it. I am pretty interesting, if I do say so myself."

"Too bad nobody else says that."

Jack snorted. "Good comeback, Punz." His expression softened, and he said, "Really, though, is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, actually…there is, if you don't mind." Rapunzel shifted from foot to foot, twirling and untwirling a strand of thick blonde hair around her finger. "I had a dream last night."

His ears perked. "A dream? What of?"

"Well…it's silly, but it was of myself and Mother. I was being careless, and I spilled her tea all over the white tablecloth. When she saw what I had done, she was furious. Mother started yelling loudly, and-and she brought out a wooden spoon from the servant's kitchen and whipped me."

Jack sat straight up, his normally clear blue eyes clouded with concern. "Rapunzel," he said breathlessly, "That kind of thing doesn't happen anymore. Not here. Only in-"

"Oh, but Jack, it does! It does!" Rapunzel's eyes threatened to spill tears. Her hand covering her trembling mouth, she admitted, "I passed by Toothiana today. When she was talking to me, I noticed that her gums were swollen…Jack, some of her teeth were missing. She told me her father did that to her."

Jack's clouded ceruleans were flashing with lightning. This...was impossible. Something like this, terrible, horrific actions like these just could not be happening. Not here, not in this day and age.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her waist. She strolled a few paces away, focused on particularly nothing on the ground, before shyly turning around. "Jack, I must admit...I can't stop thinking about it. I can't even imagine something so horrible being done to children. I've even tried hurting myself."

"Rapunzel!"

"Jack!" Spring eyes trampled with fear and confusion, she ran and clutched his hands. "I've tried. I've clawed myself, hit myself, but nothing ever seems to work."

Rapunzel scanned the clearing and rushed over to a pile of fallen branches. She searched through the pile for minutes before picking up one that was long, sinewy, and sharp. "This branch, it seems like it could hurt, right?"

Jack caught the wood after she tossed it over and swung it through the air a few times. Every swing cut through the air, curling over and holding on to the target a second to milk out the hit. It was like a whip.

Rapunzel trained her eyes on the branch. "Use it on me."

Jack stared at her wildly, as if she just asked him to feed her poison. He could never-would never do something like that to Rapunzel. What was wrong with her, even thinking about asking something like that to him? "Rapunzel, you're crazy! How can you ask me to do that to you?!"

"You have to, for me! I need to understand!"

"I don't care what you need, I WON'T do it!" Jack just could not wrap his mind around the fact that this girl wanted pain. The very idea-not to mention that he'd be the person delivering it-was a convoluted, perverted mess. Even though he preached equality in all areas, he could never stoop so low as to hit a girl! That would be an unspeakable, unforgivable abomination!

Still…the offer was tempting.

It wasn't to say that Jack wanted to hit Rapunzel, but he felt...itchy, to say the least. With all the crap that the 'adult' figureheads were feeding to the children, it was needless to say that they riled him up. They were going around everywhere, telling the youth of what they could or could not do, stigmatizing and making an example of anyone who stepped one toe out of line. And the schooling system, don't even get him started on that. The teachers taught nothing but so-called morals, ones that stemmed from the very religion in which he refused to follow. Such hypocrisy in the 'civilized' and 'moral' town, Jack chaffed under the sweltering tight ship that the adults ran. Waiting until his next birthday to finally leave the narrowed-minded community festered a boiling acid inside him that was waiting for a release.

Rapunzel was coming so close to breaking his control.

"Jack, these past seventeen years, my life has been a lie!" Her cries turned to begging. Rapunzel's eyes were searching his frantically, looking for something in his. But what? What could he possibly give her? Confirmation? Acceptance? Declaration that her life was, in fact, a sugar-coated bouquet of roses?

Rapunzel paced around and wringing the anxiety out of hands. "I've never known pain, I've never felt..."

Jack snapped. He pounced forward and grabbed her shoulders roughly, shouting,"What?! What haven't you felt?!"

"Anything!" Rapunzel's bottom lipped trembled slightly-out of fear, out of anger, Jack wasn't sure. She stepped out of his grip, nodded, and turned around. What she said next wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Jack, will you."

For some reason, Jack was inwardly glad that she told him to go through with it. He bit his lip and picked up the branch. He walked over, raised it high so that a long shadow grew, and struck down.

Rapunzel only laughed.

"You call that a hit? You're barely stroking me! Puh-lease!"

Jack gripped the limb tighter, glaring daggers at his blonde friend. She wanted more? Oh, he could give more. Jack snagged her arm and tugged her to him. Some of the acid inside of him leaking out of is pores, both eyes narrowing to slits, he spat, "I'll teach you to say please."

She yelped as the bow burned deeper into her skin. Her voice, considerably weaker than last time, rasped before coughing, "What was that? A scratch? I know you can do better!"

The branch sliced through the chilly morning air again. "How's that?!"

"That's nothing!"

"How's THAT?!"

"That's NOTHING!"

"HOW'S THAT?!"

"THAT'S NOTHING!"

"YOU BITCH!" Jack thrust the stick-and, with that, the last bits of his control-and clenched Rapunzel's forearms, tossing her around violently, oblivious to her fearful cries and pleas for him to stop. "I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

* * *

Rapunzel's world was broken down to jerks. Bits and sections. Puzzle pieces that never connected. Just happened. One. After. The. Other.

He scratched. He yelled. Mean things. He tugged. Her scalp hurt. He punched. She fell. The ground was rough. Dirt was in her mouth. It was bitter.

He raised his foot. She screamed.

Stop.

* * *

Jack was appalled at himself.

The weeping, tear-stained, bruised girl was curled on the ground. He did that to her. All of his carefully constructed self-preservation and control was torn down in a matter of seconds because he decided to succumb to his primal urges. Maybe, his arguments against 'morals' was wrong. If Rapunzel was any proof about it, Jack was a monster.

He ran out of the clearing.

Rapunzel was left alone.


	2. Please

_AN: Another Spring Awakening AU, same roles as last time. _

* * *

Just like in the forest, Rapunzel found him hunched over-this time, though, sulking.

What would she say to him? That everything was okay? Maybe she was wrong, but getting a beating from him a mere day before would make everything horrible! Still, she couldn't bring herself to leave the hayloft. Seeing Jack here- so vulnerable, so broken-was more attractive than his confident facade. Rapunzel felt like the only person in the world who would ever see him in this corrupt state.

"You really need to work on spying, Rapunzel."

She flinched, his words feeling like thorns on her skin. Rapunzel took another step inside, remarking, "You shouldn't be up here. A storm's coming soon, and everybody's inside their homes, like you should be. I had to slip out when Mother retired to her bedroom."

"Well good for you!" Rapunzel held the inside of her cheek as his words attacked her. Jack shuffled around so that his back greeted Rapunzel, his arms and head slouched on his knees.

She sighed, striding further into the room, and tried again. "Nobody's seen Hiccup all day. Some people say he went towards the woods, but...I don't suppose you know where he is?"

Mumbled, but still sharp, he spat, "How would I know? Unlike you, I don't randomly stalk people whenever they want to be alone!"

"I'm sorry that I just want to help you, Jack!"

"I don't need your help-please...just get out of here."

Rapunzel walked over to his side, calmly setting her arms around his broad shoulders, and remained silent. She could feel him breathing, his chest rising and falling as air flowed through. His heart beat erratically, and he was...shaking, almost. "Jack, what you did yesterday-are you listening to me? I'm so, so sorry about what I did. It was stupid, and I didn't know what I was thinking. Please, I truly am sorry."

"Don't." The simple word made her hold on him loosen a tad. All of his muscles froze over like a sprout attacked by a blizzard. "Rapunzel-_oh God_-get out of here, leave me be."

Digging her fingernails into his skin, Rapunzel asked with small amounts of desperation in her voice, "How can I, Jack? Tell me!"

"Please, don't make me have to go through this! We were both-something...in me...I didn't mean to-" He broke off. What happened yesterday that made him regress to an animal and made her yell louder than a grain of dust? Nothing in this universe could excuse that, for either of them; as much as Jack didn't want to admit, him and Rapunzel were in the same boat now, drifting off to who knows where.

"Didn't mean to what?!" Rapunzel's arms traveled lower down his body, gripping him closer so that her chest was pressed into his back. Her tone softened into a semi-whisper, she said, "Jack, you don't need to be afraid. Something happened in me too. Tell me, so I can understand."

A harsh laugh shook his being. He tried wriggling out of her grasp, the leftover acid in him regenerating and bubbling into a new vat. He barked, "There goes that 'understanding' crap again! If it wasn't for your damn curiosity, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! Get OUT!"

Her arms held fast. "I'm not afraid of you! You can put up your tough guy persona, but underneath all of that, you need to be taken care of just like everybody else! Sit DOWN, and stay here with me!"

Jack had to hand it to Rapunzel; she was a lot stronger than she looked.

Why couldn't she let him alone so he could wallow in his grievances? Her very touch made him relive that moment-the moment he hit her-when all of the pent up anger and emotion he had carefully beaten down burst open and raced off into oblivion. The feeling of having your entire being rush out of your fingertips was absolutely exhilarating and the closest to freedom Jack had felt in a long time. He wanted to feel like that always...but he was scared.

Jack beat Rapunzel yesterday. No questions about it. In fact, if he looked downward to her encasing arms, he could see the ugly bruises mapping her skin. Even though he loved the feeling yesterday, he couldn't bring himself to raise a finger towards her again; she was too special for that. And as much as he tried controlling himself, her very being was making him throb with a confusing type of need he couldn't place a name on. Love? No, it couldn't be that, right? Jack wasn't sure, but the desire for freedom, Rapunzel's warm closeness, the lavender scent of her hair, and the deep, nagging regret of beating her was just too baffling, too complicated, too much.

Tears sprang in his eyes. He needed a new release, an explanation at the very least.

Eventually, too tired of having to struggle out of her trap, Jack sunk back and returned her hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck, chest heaving and mouth spilling out cluttered apologies. At last, Rapunzel was able to decipher exactly two words that vibrated within her.

"Forgive me."

Running her fingers through his smooth, moonlight hair, she shushed him, saying, "It's okay, it's all okay. It was all my fault too-only me."

"Only you," Jack repeated. His inner beast repeated his growl within him, his emotions ready to burst out of his fingertips. After a beat, he stated, "Rapunzel, I feel only you. Your heartbeat, your body-Please."

Rapunzel imagined her first kiss to be warm, tender, and loving. In reality, Jack forced his lips upon hers, biting and rough like the desert. The world was spinning around her like a broken merry-go-round, and a tiny voice in the back of her head was shouting that something was amiss. She pushed him off, crying, "Jack, no! We...we're not supposed to-"

"Not supposed to what?!" The black of his eyes consumed the baby blue, filled with the fires of hell and desire that Rapunzel was scared to be burned by; it bored into her very soul. "Love? I don't know, is there such a thing?! I'm just as confused as you are...but the hay, the rain in the air, and you, and me, and-oh _please_, Rapunzel-"

This time as Jack captured her lips, he was much more gentle, yet the flaming passion that filled the first kiss burned her again. Rapunzel wasn't too sure if that was a good thing. His lips moving against her own, the voice in her mind cried again and again for him to stop. She protested weakly, "No. Stop, I-"

"Why?! This makes us feel good, Rapunzel, so why shouldn't we?!" When she didn't give him an answer, Jack assuaged her fears with a gentle brush of his lips on her skittish neck. He murmured, "Nobody's watching, Rapunzel. Only you and me."

Jack traveled up her neck and jawline with peppered kisses. He grinned when he felt her pulse beating faster as the seconds passed. Slowly, so as to not scare Rapunzel, his hands explored her body, aching to feel the skin that lay hidden behind her too-thick dress fabric. Circles were rubbed and traced along the small of her back to her hips, Rapunzel whimpered and melted into his touch. Her person felt away, no longer Rapunzel, only the curious side that pounded with want. All rational thoughts were thrown out into the rain.

Finally, Jack met Rapunzel's eyes and, voice low and husky, asked, "Do you believe in me?"

Her heart beat, and she said breathlessly, "Yes. I believe."

Jack smirked, and dove forward.


	3. Clean-up Time

Jack's stare lingered after Rapunzel's modest figure as it sashayed down the promenade deck in full pink skirts, uncomfortable in-between her mother, her posse, and their boisterous laughs. He felt himself returning Rapunzel's smile and wave as she was urged inside a dining room.

Dinner was going to be an interesting event tonight.

Keeping his gaze on the door that separated first class from everyone else, Jack made a turn to leave, but immediately found his pathway bumped by a petite and smirking (smirking?) person, their arms rested underneath the swell of their chest.

"Jackson, dear," Toothiana drawled. Seeing that his focus was directed elsewhere, she snorted and snapped her fingers sharply in front of his glazed eyes. "Hello! Earth-to-Jackson! Sheesh, honey, you've gone in deeper than I've thought!"

"Now," The smirk wiped off her face, she recovered his full attention. "Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" At his bewildered expression, she shook her strawberry curls and sighed. "Darlin', you've just jumped into the snake pit, so I sincerely hope that you're ready for the bite. What exactly are you planning on wearing tonight?"

"Well, this is all I have." With his dirt-smudged fingers, Jack frankly gestured to his tattered trousers and weather-worn button up. "Isn't it enough?"

Toothiana shut her eyes and breathed, blindly grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him down the deck. "Come with me, hun. We've got some work to do."

* * *

An hour after, Jack marveled at the handiwork done by one small woman in a short amount of time. He spun round and round in front of the intricately cut mirror, shocked to see himself decked in clothes so saturated with indulgence. Never in his life did Jack imagine that he'd see his legs fully covered in black Indian cotton, or whatever kind of material used to make these slacks. His whole torso encased in a crisp white dress shirt, Jack stretched his arms out in front as much as the material would allow. Hmm, not much it seemed.

Both wrists felt heavy by the added weight of the jeweled cufflinks, and he irritatedly pulled at his collar, which dug too deep into his sweaty neck. Jack frowned and ran a hand on top of his snowy hair; running on top, since every strand was slicked back with thick, gooey gel. Didn't rich people know how to dress comfortably? While the bath and these clothes certainly were nicer than anything he'd ever been used to, Jack much preferred his old style. This one was too over-the-top and **_hot_** (where was the ice when he needed it?) for a simple hour or two of dinner.

A light knock came at the door, and Toothiana entered with a beaming smile and a starched jacket as black as his dress pants. She proclaimed proudly, "Well, it took a little bit of digging and borrowing, but I've found a jacket that I think will fit perfectly on you! Let's see it!"

Toothiana slipped one arm, then the next, and straightened it out any wrinkles along his arms. A smile identical to the one earlier grew, and she clapped her hands in a most unladylike fashion. "Oooh, I knew that Nick would have the right size for you!"

Adjusting the sleeves, Jack asked, "Nick? Nick who?"

"Oh, just a good friend of mine. He has a nephew in the states about your age, and I figured that you two would have the same size. Don't you worry none, he'll be joining us for supper. I think you'll like him immensely!" A horn sounded off, signaling the start of dinner. "Well, shall we be off?"

Stiffening his relaxed slouch, Jack offered his arm to her and guided them out of her stateroom. "We shall."

* * *

The doorman gladly opened the door for Jack and Toothiana, to which Jack simply nodded and focused straight ahead; he appreciated the doorman's courteousness, but how kindly would he have been treated had he not dressed like an upper-class snob? Toothiana soon left his side as they came near the Grand Staircase. Jack hadn't minded too much-she did have a higher life outside of him-but he wished for some companionship amidst the flow and ebb of decadently dressed people, the aura drifting about suffocating and thick like a gentleman's smoke. Waiting for the familiar sight of gold and green, Jack leaned against a thick oak beam, snorting at the ridiculousness of these self-important suckers who couldn't wait to show off their newest Parisian fashions.

A beefy man who strode passed Jack adjusted his knee length coat tail and, muttering incoherent nothings under his breath, whipped out an gilded etched pocket watch, dismissed a woman with an identical wedding band with his off hand, and took the waist of a sultry young maiden once his wife disappeared. They walked off to God-knows-where, Jack pitying the unknowing woman. So much for the sanctity of marriage.

Two elderly biddies hobbled away on canes-the feathers placed in their thinning hair made it seem as if they were injured peacocks. They giggled like school girls as a man equally as old winked from across the room. Jack shuddered, turning away before he had to see more.

So, this was what it was like, being on the top deck. True, it had a hell of a lot more space and intricacy in design than the simple blank steerage hallways, but at least everything wasn't so politely balanced and quiet, with everyone forcing out plastic smiles or 'how do you do's. It seemed as if everybody was afraid to show their real selves for fear of being shunned, yet nobody would blink at stigmatizing a person who made a single, minor faux pas. Of course there were a few people like Toothiana, possibly Nick, who were really decent folk, yet the majority seemed to squash them out of the way. Damn two-faced people, they were one of things Jack could not **_stand_**. No wonder why Rapunzel so desperately wanted to escape.

Still, his heart thumped bunny-like within its cage. No matter how much he loathed this atmosphere, these pompous shades, and these clothes that would **_not stop sticking_**, Jack knew how much he needed to give a good impression for Rapunzel; this was all really important to her, and he could not ruin it because of his own discomforts. _Only about an hour, Frost_, he repeated in his head. _Just sixty minutes, then you're free_.

He focused on the light waltz that the quartet serenaded along in the corner, all the while practicing his resolute posture as he scanned the stairs for Rapunzel. There came her mother, Gothel, and that inane suitor of hers, Pitch Black was it? Yeah, he definitely looked like he belonged in the pitch black, so nobody would be tortured in seeing his ugly face. He looked at Jack, sallow eyes glowing with arrogance, and turned back to converse with Gothel. _What a charming man_, Jack thought.

Soon after, a familiar vision in green descended the steps, hair curled into sunny ribbons and hands folded gracefully in front of her. Rapunzel saw Jack and beamed, coming down the steps in a fashion that-had her mother been paying attention-would surely have gotten her scolded. She started to say something. Jack wasn't listening.

He was so used to seeing her in some form of pastels that now, in her soft olive gown that covered her lithe frame very becomingly, he had to step back and blink a few times. _Wow_, she was pretty. Her dress flowed about her like liquid-like fire almost, licks of green flickering with the slightest of movement under the chandlier light. He longed to touch the fabric out of curiosity. Would he get burned, or would it feel like her hair, silky and soft to the touch?

Absolutely no jewelry nor hair pieces-save for a simple chain pendant in a familiar shade of lavendar-were being worn by her that night. Unlike any other time, she wasn't weighed down by unnecessary ornaments. While to others she may have seemed underdressed, Jack believed that nothing-no fine ribbons nor any gaudy jewels-could ever enhance her beauty. Right now, it was all her. Purely, utterly Rapunzel.

Keeping a resolute gaze on her, Jack interrupted her mid-sentence by taking her ungloved hands and gently laying his lips on them. He could see a blush rising on her cheeks (Secretly, he felt his face burning as well!) and quickly whispered, "I-I saw that in a nickelodeon once, and I've always wanted to try it. Smooth, right?"

Rapunzel giggled, covering her mouth as it was the cultured thing to do, and took his arm to the dining room. They reached Gothel and Pitch, Rapunzel coughing lightly to grab their attention. "Pitch, darling," That term still felt like bitter tea in her mouth, "You remember Mr. Frost, right?"

Pitch's eyes widened at the sight of Jack. Painted surprise upon his grin, he exclaimed, "Why, Mr. Frost? I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first. You clean up very well, sir. Keep up the good work, and perhaps you can almost pass as a civilized citizen"

It took all Jack had not to let go of Rapunzel and punch this guy in the square in the jaw. Who did that guy think he was to insult him in that way?! Just because Pitch was some rich daddy's boy didn't mean that he was a king or whatever! In all honesty, Jack was pretty sure he could take the guy in a fight if he wanted to, the smarmy sap probably had his butler's chew his food for him! Ooh, didn't he want to rip that smug grin off of Pitch's face with nothing but his cold fingernails!

He felt Rapunzel clutching his arm tighter. _Don't blow everything on this one wet blanket, Frost. He's not worth it, he's not worth it_. Jack plastered on his signature smirk and replied, "Perhaps that makes two of us, Mr. Black. Shall we go to dinner?"

With Rapunzel on his arm, the two of them failing to hide their giggles, he strolled into the room without a single worry, ignoring and uncaring about the heated glares from people who wanted nothing more than to keep them apart.


	4. Feeding Time

_AN: Little note, I haven't actually seen Warm Bodies...yet...:D_

_Also, I really hope it's not too much R, and that I wrote Jack well enough._

* * *

What's wrong with my life?

Oh yeah, everything.

I'm so pale. I feel so cold. I need to eat better. I need to stop slouching. People would respect me more if I didn't slouch. I need to stop being so darn _creepy_. But it's okay, because if you're with zombies, everybody is creepy. Especially that dude in that corner. He's definitely creepy.

I'm not sure how, when, or why this all happened. Maybe there was some radioactivity, some chemical warfare, a guy who ate one too many bath salts, I don't know. All I know is that now, as a result of any crap that happened years or months ago, I'm stuck like this. Just roaming about to nowhere in particular until I turn to dust.

I guess I can't complain, really, since I don't really have that many responsibilities as a zombie. I eat, I walk, I rumble, and repeat. Not too hard, right?

Okay, nevermind. I can complain. This sucks.

I want to connect to people, not just make 'mmm's and 'uuuhhhhh's that nobody listens to. Life must've been great before, when people actually cared and listened to others. It probably would've felt more meaningful that way.

I want to feel, and something else other than just cold. Being dead and all, you can already guess that we don't feel. No hearts, no emotions. Emotions, as cheesy as it sounds, is a beautiful word. It flows together, like water. Like blood. My blood stopped flowing a long time ago. I miss it.

That brings me to the last thing: I want to remember. Why can't I remember anything from my life before? Out of all the things that suck, this is probably the worst one yet. If I had any memories, at least those would help me get through the days, instead of just hobbling around. The only thing I can get from my past is that my name's Jack. Most of the time when I'm saying it, it comes out like 'Jah', but the name's still in my head.

How do I know what my name is? Beats me. Call me a hippie or whatever, but when I first woke up as a zombie, I saw the moon and I _knew _my name was Jack. Yippee, one point for me. Oh yeah, and judging from my clothes, I guess that I was some lazy bum who lived with his parents. Sorry mom and dad, whoever you were.

My feet are tired. I sit down on some bench in the park. That's where all the undead live, in the park.

Why were we cursed to this fate? None of us asked for this, and at least half of us don't deserve it. The other half, well, they're on their own. We're all stuck in this endless loop. I want to get out.

Surprisingly enough, my only friend is on the bench next to me. His name's Hiccup. He told me his full name once, but by the time he was done, he was out of breath and laying down, and my brain hurt. We agreed that the rest of his name was too much. 'Hiccup' was just fine.

I always guessed that Hiccup died from an infection. He has a dent in the back of his head that looked like he fell from a car or horse or something. I don't ask, and he never tells. Maybe he doesn't remember his past either.

Our only real interactions are grunts and awkward stares. We both seem to understand each other though, and he's a nice person to pass the days with. On a rare occasion, we smile. Sometimes, we even get almost-conversations.

I feel my stomach rumble. Damn. I have to eat again. I look at him for a while and grunt, trying to push a word out of my throat. "Hun-Hungy."

He nods and grunts as well. "Ci-City."

We leave to find some food.

* * *

Okay, I have to say that eating is really disgusting. It's kinda sad too. But I'll be the first to say that I kinda like hearing them scream (coughcoughcreepcough); it makes me feel a smidgen guilty, which makes me feel some tiny bit human. I eat them anyways, though. I mean, even zombies need their food.

There's one thing that I hate, though: it's having to decided if I'll eat all of them-they'll die if I do-or if I'll spare the brain-they'll become undead like me.

This guy that I have right now, I eat his brains. It's terrible, but I don't want another person to be subjected to this kind of life. Plus, the brain is the best part. I get to feel alive, absorb their memories and feelings for a good five minutes.

I start devouring every morsel inside his head.

And then I feel the rush going inside my eyelids. And it feels _so good. _

I feel happiness when I see a little boy laughing with his parents. Then there's sadness when I see him standing over two graves. Yeesh, that's messed up. This guy's growing up all pained and crushed inside an orphanage, but he's still hopeful whenever he's reading some adventure book.

Flash forward a few years, and I can tell he's nervous, 'cause his hands are shaking when he's picking up some government official's daughter. Wow, she's pretty. After that, I'm starting to warm up for once, since these two lovebirds are sucking face like there's no tomorrow. Not that it's bad, she's a really good kisser. She pulls away for a second, and I can see all the nervousness and excitement in her eyes. She pulls back some blonde hair, and says the words. And I feel it, finally. Love.

_"Eugene, I think I love you."_

The guy doesn't say anything. She looks worried. Honestly, I wish I could bring the dude to life again, just so I can smack him upside the head. What was he thinking, not responding to her?!

She looks like she's about to cry, even more so when he says the words back.

_"Rapunzel, I know I love you."_

A few more happy memories go by, the two of them together of course, and then it ends. I keep my eyes closed to relish the moment as long as I can. Ahh, that one was one of the nicer feeds I've had in a while. Too bad it didn't last longer.

I hear a scream. I open my eyes.

I see _her_.

"EUGENE! EUGENE WHERE ARE YOU?!" She's terrified. She looks even more beautiful up close.

I feel the sudden need to try and help her out. But wait a second. I kinda ate her boyfriend.

My heart beats. Once, but it was there. The world blanks out. I feel _alive._

She's still screaming, but I don't care. I can feel what that guy felt for her. Love.

Something great is coming. And it's probably all because of her.


	5. First Kiss

The fifteen- and fourteen-year-old walked down the shadowy sidewalk, sidestepping cracks and rotting fallen leaves, careful to keep a good distance between them. The fourteen-year-old held her hands demurely behind her back while the fifteen-year-old tucked his arms on his chest, both of them enjoying the wind's humming at their feet.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Some movie, huh?" He toyed with the strings of his hoodie, sending the younger girl a tentative, braced-teeth smile.

She sneezed, her wide glasses falling down her nose a bit, and nodded with a bright grin. "Mmhm. I really liked it. Especially with that one part-"

"With the car chase-"

"And the explosion! And I didn't even expect the twist where-"

"It was really his step-brother!"

They chuckled, quickly settling back into silence. Rapunzel twisted the edge of her pink sweater, pointedly not looking at him. Her glasses felt too big, her sweater too big, her flip-flops too big. She felt like a balloon standing next to him. "Umm, Jack, about tonight..."

"Yes?" he piqued. The bottoms of his rubber soles scraped the concrete as he skidded to a sudden halt. The wind whistled through the spindly oak branches, it's shadows casting inky spider shadows under the streetlamp light. He raised a cautious eyebrow and his mouth twisting into a lopsided, expectant frown. "Did you have a good time, Punzie?"

She giggled, saying, "Funny. I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Of course I did! I had a great time tonight, Rapunzel!"

"Me too." She blushed, and they continued walking down the sidewalk.

Slowly, slowly, Jack reached forward, stopped, then quickly grabbed Rapunzel's hand.

She jumped in her pair of flip flops, secretively glancing up at Jack. She saw his gaze staying straight forward, but his pale cheeks were dusted a light pink. Her stomach tingled delightfully, and she adjusted her hand so that their fingers locked.

They reached her house. The lights were all off, save for the dim bulb glowing above the doorway. They turned to face each other finally.

"Well, here we are," he sighed, licking his top braces.

"Yes, here we are." A beat. "Thanks for tonight Jack. I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah...Yeah, you said-you said you did earlier, I mean. And, um, I had lots of fun too...Goodnight, Rapunzel," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Jack."

Whether it was the wind or the lightbulb glowing, they felt their lips coming closer and closer, until-

_Meow._

Rapunzel's shoulders dropped, and she sighed. "Oh Pascal." She smiled apologetically, saying, "Sorry about that, Jack. I,uh...think I gotta go now."

"Oh. Okay."

She was halfway through the door when he tugged her back gently.

His hands cupping the very edges of her chin, he muttered, "One more thing before you go."

His kiss landed on the bridge of her glasses. Rapunzel, whose mouth was rounded into an 'O' a mere five seconds ago, pulled back, puzzled at his choice of target. Apparently, she wasn't the only one surprised.

Jack deeply reddened from the top of his mouth to his ears. "That-that wasn't supposed to-God, Rapunzel, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She silenced him with a finger.

"It's okay. I believe in second chances anyways." Her nervous smile confidently grew every centimeter.

This time, he didn't miss.

Out of breath and feeling his weight give away, Jack muttered, "Goodnight."

"It is now." She giggled and pecked him on the cheek, giving his grip one last squeeze, and went inside. "Goodnight Jack...I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, of course. Monday it is. Over in homeroom. Yup." He nodded more than he should've, and continued to smile widely even after the door closed shut. A minute later, he heaved a large sigh, stared softly up at her window, and grinned. "Yup. Monday morning."

He whistled and strolled down the street to his house, right as the moon was high up in the sky.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for my deadness D: I've been so utterly BUSY these past few weeks, what with school starting up again and stuff. Because of state-enforced policies, I'll be extremely slow in updates for the next few months...No worries, I'll get back as soon as possible with my other stories, as soon as I find time. Until then, though, I just hope that you guys'll be happy with this :)_

_Until next chapter_

_-(insert real name here)_


	6. Believe

_A/N: I apologize for my deadness. The terrible monster called school has come again to attack me._

_Peter Pan-ish AU_

_Until next time_

_-(insert real name here)_

* * *

"Mummy, who's bringing in the snow even though it's springtime?"

"Silly girl, nobody can bring in the snow. It's only an anomaly of nature, all due to some force that can be explained by science. Now finish up your homework, we must be leaving soon for your diction lessons."

"Yes mummy." The little girl diligently went back to her maths.

* * *

The world was colorless. Dull. Nothing had magic to it anymore.

Did magic even exist in the first place?

* * *

"Morning, love. Time to get up for school."

"Morni- ugh. Pa, can you hand me a tissue? I've got crumbs in my eyes again."

"Sandman come to visit you again?"

"_Pa, _there's no such thing as the Sandman."

* * *

Children were growing up too fast. Everybody knew it, yet nobody took action. It wasn't uncommon for little girls to be into high fashion and make up, or for little boys to spend hours on a shooting game.

Kids will be kids, the adults said.

* * *

"God, my mom was cheap and only gave me a dollar for my tooth last night! Can you believe that?!"

"Hey, at least you got a dollar! All my mom gave me were two quarters for my front teeth last time!"

* * *

The generations became more demanding, more indulgent. Believing that they were entitled to get something simply for being the "oh-so-special" darlings that they were. Awards were given to everybody simply for participation.

Where was the fun in hard work anyways?

* * *

"_Mom, _do we really have to go Easter egg hunting this year?!"

"Honey, I thought you loved doing this. I remember last year you kept bouncing around the house a week before Easter! What happened?"

"It's just...I feel kinda too old for this. I mean, I already know that you guys hide them in the same spots year after year. Can we just go inside and eat lunch, please?"

"...Alright, if that's what you want."

* * *

They couldn't keep up with the times.

Soon enough, they'd be...obsolete.

* * *

"Mandy, I don't want to wait up for Santa this year. Do you?"

"Nah, not really. Wanna just go up to my room? My dad just installed the plasma screen TV and the Xbox, so we can play a few video games before going to sleep."

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'm gonna take the milk and cookies up too, a'ight?"

* * *

If you really squinted, you'd see that everything was a shade of gray.

Everything...except for one small tower.

* * *

"You-you can _see _me?"

"Mmhm. And if my memory serves me right, you're...Jack Frost, right?"

"But..but _how_? Most girls your age don't even have a storybook!"

A shrug. "Eh, I'm kinda old fashioned. I don't really like going out and spending my money all on clothes or magazines. I'd rather save it all up for some books or plane tickets."

"You travel?"

"No, not yet at least. My mom's pretty strict with me, but I don't mind too much. Once my next birthday comes, I'm going to head out and see the world! Maybe I'll see more creatures like you."

"Trust me, you will..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Oh...So anyways, how come you freaked out back there when I said that I could see you?"

"Well...how do I put this gently? Pretty much nobody on Earth believes in spirits like me anymore. There just isn't any belief in kids like there was years back. And we're weakening. Soon enough, we'll all just disappear or something like that."

"That's horrible!"

"Tell me about it."

"I-I can't even fathom...Why wouldn't kids, especially _little _kids...Jack, I'm-I'm so sorry."

A sigh. "Don't be."

"I wish I could help you guys out somehow though."

A long pause.

"Do you wanna come with me? Ya know, get out of this tower and see the world? The other's would love to see you, I just know it!"

"..."

"C'mon, _please _Rapunzel?"

"...But what about Mother? She'd be worried."

"Ehh, we won't be out too long. She won't even know that you're gone!"

"I don't know, Jack..."

"_Please. _Just one night, that's all I'm asking. One night."

"..."

"You'd really be helping us out, Rapunzel. We need you. There's nobody else out there. _Please_."

"...Yes."

"Wait, _yes_?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. Shall we?"

She hooked her arm around his. "We shall."

* * *

Slowly, slowly, colors came back to the world. And with that, belief did too.


End file.
